


Moaning

by NightOfTheLand



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Deacury Week 2019, M/M, Rimming, Sex, Top!Freddie, bottom!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOfTheLand/pseuds/NightOfTheLand
Summary: Freddie loves the noises John makes
Relationships: John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 7
Kudos: 88
Collections: Deacury Week 2019





	Moaning

**Author's Note:**

> Deacury Week 2019 day 3! Prompt: Moaning

John gasped into the pillow and arched his hips back, eyes squeezed shut against the onslaught of pleasure. His whole body twitched violently as that stupidly clever tongue danced around his fluttering hole again and again. He could feel Freddie grinning against him and that didn’t help as a low moan was torn from him. That tongue pressed against him again, darting just inside and he moaned again. 

“Fuck, darling,” Freddie mumbled against his skin, sounding as breathless as John felt. “You sound divine when you make those noises.” 

Fingers gripped the soft flesh of his ass again and pulled the cheeks aside and Freddie’s tongue was back at his hole. John moaned again, pressing his face against the pillow to try to smother the sound. He was embarrassed at himself and just how loud he was being but this was the most amazing thing he’d ever experienced. 

“Don’t stop,” Freddie demanded, words spoken right against his hole and John moaned against from the vibrations. 

That damn clever tongue danced around his hole and every nerve ending was singing at him and he tried to muffle his moans in his folded arms but Freddie was having none of it. “Wanna hear you,” he rasped against the skin of John’s ass and John shivered as the hot breath against skin, a stark contrast to the cool air of their bedroom. 

“Okay,” John breathes feeling his face go red just from the idea of letting go and letting Freddie hear him. He hated how loud he was in bed but it was something Freddie seemed to rather enjoy. 

Freddie lips pressed to his hole and John let out a yelp as that tongue pushed inside him, licking as far into him as it could. He knew he sounded ridiculous right now, high breathy moans leaving him as his boyfriend ate him out. But he couldn’t seem to help himself. A loud moan left him as a slick finger join the tongue and it pressed inside him, stretching his relaxed hole open to accommodate the new width. 

He must have lost time in between all the sensations, because it didn’t seem to be long at all before Freddie was pressing another finger inside him, making him gasp and push his hips back, head hanging low as he pushed himself up on his hands before falling back to his forearms. He didn’t know what to do with himself. Tears burned in his eyes and his mouth was dry from all the noise he was making and he couldn’t seem to stop himself once he had started. 

Freddie was panting behind him, his breath hot against his sweaty skin, two fingers dancing inside him, teasing just around his prostate, but never quite touching it. “Please,” John moaned out, whole body trembling as he felt a third finger tease at his entrance. “Please, I, I need…” 

“What do you need, baby?” Freddie cooed softly, “tell me what you need.” 

John moaned at the slight burn of a third finger inside him. He loved this part almost as much as he loved Freddie’s cock inside him. But he loved Freddie’s cock more. “F-fuck me, please, Freddie I need it,” he sobbed, voice raw from the noises he’d been making. 

He jerked and moaned steadily as those fingers twisted inside him a few more times before Freddie pulled them out. “Like this?” He asked softly. 

John shook his head, pushing himself up. “Wanna see you,” he rasped. 

Gentle hands helped him flip over onto his back and Freddie smoothed his hands down John’s thighs in appreciation. John shivered at the touch, and gasped as Freddie wrapped a loose hand around his straining aching cock. Shit he hadn’t even realized how hard he was. 

“So beautiful,” Freddie murmured, dark eyes roaming John’s naked flushed body, and John felt himself go even redder. 

He let himself be manhandled slightly, legs going over Freddie’s shoulders as the older man shuffled onto his knees into place between John’s spread thighs. Pupil blown dark eyes held his gaze as the fat blunt head of Freddie’s cock nudged at his fluttering entrance. John tossed his head back with a low moan as the head breached him and he relished the burn of the stretch as Freddie slowly sank into him. 

“I wanna hear everything,” Freddie panted out as he slid himself home inside John and John nodded frantically as Freddie began to move, his cock hitting all the right places inside him. 

The noises that were leaving his parted lips were embarrassing but he couldn’t stop them. He knew how he looked, loose limbed, legs dangling over Freddie’s shoulder, feet jerking limply with each hard thrust, his head tossed back, whole body flushed, moaning loudly at every movement inside him. He clutched at the sheets until he couldn’t anymore and then he wrapped his arms around Freddie’s neck and held on, tears streaming down his face as his neglected cock ached trapped between his belly and Freddie’s. The friction of Freddie’s belly wasn’t enough and he needed more. He could feel that tingling low in his belly, at the base of his spine and his moans grew higher in pitch, gasping and panting as stars sparked behind his eyes and he could feel his orgasm about to crash upon him. 

“You close?” Freddie panted in his ear, and he moaned out a long “yes” threading his fingers in Freddie’s soft hair. 

“Come for me,” Freddie murmured, angling one sharp thrust against his prostate which hit the bundle of nerves dead on and John screamed as he came and he could feel his body clench around Freddie who moaned out a few curses before warmth filled him and he went completely limp and darkness took him. 

It was only a few moments because when he came to he could still feel Freddie’s cock inside him, feel the mess between their bellies, hear the harshness of their breathing. He didn’t open his eyes, just let himself smile happily and wrapped himself around Freddie who chuckled. 

“Okay?” He whispered, and John made a happy noise as a kiss was pressed to the side of his temple. 

“Love you,” John said around a yawn, and blinked his eyes open to see warm brown eyes watching him lovingly. 

“I love you more,” Freddie whispered back, pressing another kiss to the corner of John’s lips, never one to kiss after rimming him. 

John smiled contentedly and let himself float for a few more minutes before they needed to move to clean up. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
